1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food processing vats and, more particularly, to food processing vats that use rennet during processing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Using rennet to make food products is known. Rennet is commonly used during certain cheese making processes. Systems are known that use a tube to introduce rennet into cheese vats.